


Dear Mum

by Farbautidottir



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Custard the Crup, Eventual Romance, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Homesickness, Letters, Loss of Parent(s), Male Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/pseuds/Farbautidottir
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has just begun his time at Hogwarts and he misses his mum, dad, and the family crup, Custard. So, he does what any kid would do, and he writes home about his life.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Dear Mum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iNiGmA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNiGmA/gifts).



September 2, 2017

Dear Mum,

You were right. Sweets helped me make a friend. At least, I think he's my friend. So far he seems to be my friend. My first friend! We met on the train even. I was alone in the compartment, which seemed to be how it'd remain, and that would be fine, you know, it's just a train ride, right? But then right before we took off, a couple people came in, and one of them stayed! He didn't even know who I was until his cousin told him! And then he said he didn't care. He said he wanted my sweets (I had already offered, like you suggested). But we talked a lot—the whole ride—and he was just as nervous as me to go to Hogwarts. He said his whole family was Gryffindors and he just so nervous he wouldn't sort into Gryffindor. Well, actually, turns out he didn't. Guess what? He's in Slytherin with me! I couldn't believe my luck!

You must be wondering who he is, and yes of course I know his name. His bed is right next to mine, of course I know it. But the thing is… well, I'm sure you'll both find out from the gossip soon enough. I just am worried for what dad will say. I don't know how to tell him, so hopefully you can for me. But my friend's name is Albus Potter. He's Harry Potter's other son. He's really, really nice though. And honestly, he didn't seem to care at all that I was Draco Malfoy's son. He didn't even know any of the rumors! He didn't know anything about me, really. That or he was lying to make me feel better. Either way, it's a good thing, right? Well, that's all there is to tell you for now. Classes start Monday.

Give old Custard a belly rub from me. Love you lots!

Your son,

Scorpius

* * *

September 10, 2017

Dear Mum,

First week is finally done. Saturday me and Albus studied and he taught me exploding snaps. How come we never play that game at home? It's good fun! Anyway, I wondered if you could send along Mr. Star? Please wrap it discreetly, of course, but Albus brought his stuffy from when he was a little kid, so I know he won't laugh at me for having Mr. Star. His is a bird. I think it's a pigeon, but honestly, it's so worn by now, I can't really tell. I haven't asked. I don't want to embarrass him. But, well, if a Potter can be homesick, then why can't I?

Classes are going well. Flying starts next week, which hopefully won't be too much of a disaster. I know dad had me practicing all summer, but I never really got the hang of it. I did really well in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, and I was the only one who seemed to have done the reading for History of Magic. I really don't see how everyone hasn't read Bathilda Bagshot's book already! It's such an interesting read.

I know you'll ask, and yes, the kids are talking about me. There's nothing to be done about it though. I'm just ignoring it for now. Albus says it'll wear off. He says that people talk about me because I'm from a famous family and that's all it is. He says he knows what that's like. I guess he thinks somehow it's the same. But, well, it's not at all the same. But he isn't mean or anything. He's very nice. You would like him.

Give Custard my love and tell dad hello from me. I love you to the stars and back! Oh, and remember Mr. Star, please.

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

September 17, 2017

Dear Mum,

Classes are really hard. Well, maybe not hard, but there's so much homework! I still am doing well, don't worry. Albus seems to be struggling though. He's not very good at magic. I don't know why not. You'd think he would've been practicing at home already, but maybe the Potters don't let them? I haven't asked him yet. I guess I should. Everyone makes fun of it for it, so I haven't asked so he doesn't think I'm making fun of him too.

Thanks for sending Mr. Star. It's helped a lot. Well, both me and Albus, actually. He finally talked to me about his stuffy, which is a pigeon after all. He said he's had it since he was a baby and that his mum packed it for him without him knowing. He said he'd never have brought it himself, but he admitted he was glad he had it when I asked. I told him there wasn't anything to be ashamed of and then talked about Mr. Star to him. Albus is really nice. I feel bad he's so bad at magic. I'm not really sure what to do though. I heard one kid in Gryffindor call him a squib, but I didn't tell him. He doesn't need to know anyone is calling him that.

I miss you and dad and Custard a lot. Hogwarts is harder than I thought it would be. I guess I just wish I could be home still but go to classes. But Albus seems to understand this. He seems to really hate Hogwarts and we've only been here two weeks. He couldn't even get his broomstick to come to him when he called it during Flying lessons. That was what really started the teasing. I suppose I can teach him how to fly. Dad was a good teacher, so I can just show Albus like dad showed me.

Missing you,

Scorpius


End file.
